


The Different Types of Warmth

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternarive Uses of Ties, Anal Fingering, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Fiances, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Winter, Yuuri isn't as pure as he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: When Victor drags Yuuri out of their apartment on one of the coldest days St. Petersburg has seen in a while, Yuuri is far from pleased.Victor promises to replenish the body heat they've both lost.Yuuri is far more pleased with that.(Aka Victor isn’t as responsible as he’d like to be, Yuuri doesn’t enjoy shopping in subzero temperatures and make-up sex makes everything better.Especiallywhen (much to Victor’s delight) Yuuri takes charge in the bedroom).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I've been writing a lot of sad/serious stuff lately so I wanted to indulge myself a little, write something more lighthearted, domestic, and (hopefully) sexy. And I sure love myself some domestic Victuuri smut. ;D
> 
> I must note that this fic is unbeta'ed at the moment, so please forgive any mistakes, typos, or anything that seems downright stupid. I'll try to correct it ASAP (within 24 hours) so no worries.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^^

Yuuri loves Victor - his fiancé and coach, the man of his dreams with all his flaws and imperfections.

He loves their apartment - spacious and quiet, located in a lovely part of town.

He loves St. Petersburg - his new home with so much history, beautiful architecture and the famous canals.

But Yuuri _hates_ Russian winters with a passion.

Back in Hasetsu, the temperature rarely fell below 0 degrees Celsius, even in the coldest days of winter. He still remembers how once they got about two centimeters of snowfall in January and school was cancelled for one whole day.

Detroit was considerably colder – winter temperatures hovering around -10 degrees Celsius at worst. Somehow, they never really became an issue; Yuuri lived close to his university and ice rink alike and jogging usually got him from place to place before he could even notice how cold it was.

Yuuri now watches the weather forecast promising -21 degrees tonight and still can't believe his eyes. Sitting on the sofa in the living room, he wraps himself tighter in the thick blanket and holds his hot cup of tea closer. Just the _thought_ of such extreme temperature makes him shiver. He's glad his only plans for the evening are lounging around the house, eating dinner and sleeping.

The recent February days have been especially cold – averaging at around -15, rising to perhaps -9 during the warmest time of the day. Every morning Yuuri struggles to get out of bed, thinking about the arctic temperatures outside. He only manages to get to the ice rink and practice every day thanks to Victor's encouragement and his hiring a private driver to get them from the steps of their apartment building to the entrance of the rink, minimizing the time they are forced to stay outside to less than a minute a day. If it weren't for Victor, Yuuri would have taken a break from skating practice – opting only for basic muscle training he could do at home – for a week or two, until the temperatures increased to something he could survive in.

At the current moment, Yuuri has vowed to not leave the house unless it's absolutely necessary. Victor doesn't seem to mind – he has no business in town apart from practice anyway and the cold weather is the perfect excuse for enjoying double the amount of cuddles with Yuuri. They've been managing to keep themselves fed with the supplies they made before the temperature dropped so badly, as well as with the help of the local restaurants offering takeout and Victor's driver who they've also hired to do their grocery shopping.

As Yuuri practices his small arsenal of Russian skills with the evening news and sips his tea, Victor scrambles around the kitchen preparing dinner. Before long, Victor comes around the back of the sofa, wraps his arms around Yuuri's chest and presses a kiss to his cheek. Yuuri could swear this is pure bliss.

"Yuuri." Victor whispers sweetly. "We need to go shopping."

It takes Yuuri a moment to process his fiancé's unusual words. He blinks in surprise. "…What?"

"Food. We need to go buy food, Yuuri." Victor clarifies, gently running his hands down Yuuri's sides.

"…But we still have food left." Yuuri argues, knitting his brows. "I'm sure of it, I was the one making lunch."

"Yeah, that was the last of it." Victor leans forward in order to be able to look at Yuuri's face directly and anticipates his question. "And yes, I called the Chinese place down the road already. They said they're done with deliveries for the day. It's too cold even for them."

"What about Alexei Sergeyevich?" Yuuri quickly asks about their driver. "It's not too late to call him."

"It's Sunday, Yuuri. We've given him Sundays off, remember?" Victor reminds him and Yuuri groans in defeat.

"Can't we just go hungry for one night? It won't kill us." Yuuri all but whines, tightly shutting his eyes.

"I don't know; can we?" Victor hums emphatically. "Don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Yuuri chooses to ignore the emptiness of his own stomach and instead bats his eyelashes at Victor. "Maybe I could fill your stomach up with my love?" He takes Victor's hand, guides it under the blanket and slides it under his shirt.

Victor smirks and cups Yuuri's cheek. "Nice one." He whispers before pressing his lips to Yuuri's forehead. "But no, sorry."

"It was worth the try." Yuuri chuckles sadly. He presses his forehead to Victor's and they remain in the comforting silence for a longer moment. "Please don't make me go outside in this weather."

"Would you make me go alone then?" Victor pulls away and peers at him with a somewhat dramatic frown. "What if I freeze on the way there?"

"Victor." Yuuri turns the 'r' into a longer groan. "It's so _cold_. Let's just stay home tonight."

" _Please_?" Victor pleads. "The nearest store is ten minutes away, less if we run. We'll be there and back before you notice. And it's not _that_ cold. There's no wind or anything."

"Victor it's like twenty degrees below zero." Yuuri reminds him, wide-eyed at his fiancé's claim. "It _is_ 'that cold'."

"But look at the positives." Victor smiles and tilts his head so that his bangs fall out of his eye. "It's not snowing."

"But this is arguably worse than snow." Yuuri presses, glancing desperately out the window and already feeling a chill running down his spine.

"Yuuri." Victor whines and drapes himself over the back cushion. "My dearest fiancé, _please_ do me the great honor and go with me to the supermarket. I'll buy you whatever you want- I'll _do_ whatever you want. _Please_?"

"You don't have to buy me stuff to convince me." Yuuri rolls his eyes and sighs at Victor's poor bribing attempts. " _Fine_ , I'll go with you. But let's make it quick, okay? There and back in under half an hour. I doubt I'll survive much longer."

"Deal." Victor grins and pulls him into a tight embrace. "I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, too." Yuuri smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Victor's lips. They remain silent for the brief moment of affection, until Yuuri asks: "Do you think three sweaters will be enough or should I aim for four?"

"Surprise me." Victor smirks and adds a flirty wink to his words.

Yuuri giggles and shakes his head. "I mean it, Victor. You've lived here for a while now. You'd know what to wear."

"Yeah, okay, fine." Victor sighs, stands up straight and extends his hand to Yuuri. "Let's go find you something warm."

Yuuri takes his hand and leaves his warm cocoon behind.

* * *

With an undershirt, a long-sleeved shirt, three sweaters (two of Yuuri's and one larger of Victor's) and his large and thick winter coat, Yuuri feels like he's slowly but surely boiling in the well-heated apartment. He hastens Victor out of the flat out of fear of sweating and feeling even colder once he leaves the building.

He regrets his decision as soon as he steps onto the pavement.

He feels like the word 'cold' doesn't even begin to cover the world around him.

He's wearing a wool hat and a scarf, but even with them, he can feel the frost biting into the area around his eyes. His eyes feel prickly, as though he's been wearing contacts for too long despite currently wearing his glasses. His mouth may be covered by the scarf but each breath brings some of the icy air inside his body and he immediately shivers. Despite his thick gloves, he feels like his hands are already growing cold.

"Victor, I hate this." He declares quickly.

"It's only been like twenty seconds?" Victor tilts his head in surprise, his emoting now limited with his mouth covered by his own scarf. "Hop a little, maybe it'll warm you up."

Yuuri is desperate enough to actually start hopping. He figures he must look quite silly, but considering that he's already wearing around five layers of clothing and looking like the Michelin man, the exercise can't exactly hurt him much more. Victor soon joins him and they jump in place out of synch and reaching varying altitudes and both end up bursting out laughing soon enough.

"See, it's not that bad." Victor giggles, capturing Yuuri's hand and guiding him down the road.

Yuuri grips him tightly and matches the pace of his steps so that they walk evenly. "Well… I guess, maybe you're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Victor smiles audibly. They make their way down the street with quick steps, warmed up by the hopping.

* * *

When they reach the supermarket, Yuuri feels like an icicle.

He stops before the heater by the exit of the store and refuses to move.

The ten-minute walk changed his mind – it was _that bad._

Victor originally suggested running to cover the distance quicker and to stay warm all at once but they soon realized that this was not a realistic option, since remnants of the previous week's snow still covered the sidewalk, in places being unexpectedly icy. They decided against running, figuring it was best to keep their chances of injury down as far as it was possible, especially with the slowly approaching World Championships. The thought of giving anything less than their best due to something as silly as _injury_ was highly unappealing to the both of them.

Unfortunately, walking quickly wasn't quite enough to keep them warm.

Yuuri can confidently say that he hadn't sensed relief greater than the one he felt while entering the store in a longer while.

Yuuri begins defrosting his stiff limbs in front of the heater as Victor takes a shopping cart and pushes it down one of the aisles. He knows Victor is just putting on a brave face and moving about as though everything is fine despite being cold himself. At the same time, he appreciates that he took his plea about making their shopping trip quick to heart. Victor truly wastes no time and immediately heads for the things they need.

"Yuuri, do you want borscht?" Victor calls him from across the all but empty store.

"Only if you get the pastries too!" Yuuri replies from in front of the heater.

"Will do!" Victor yells back.

Yuuri crouches in front of the warmth and closes his eyes, feeling the life return to his body, embracing the gentle heat, so different from the deep frost outside.

He could swear he's only been sitting there for a few seconds when he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and turns his head, only to see Victor with full canvas bag in his hands and by his feet.

"You're done already?" Yuuri blinks in surprise.

"You told me to make it quick, didn't you?" Victor chuckles. He sets one of the bags on the floor and rustles in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the receipt and handing it to Yuuri. "Here. Tell me if I forgot anything."

Yuuri takes the slip, adjusts his glasses and scans the printed list of what Victor had just bought. "Looks fine to me."

"Great." Victor nods, pocketing the piece of paper once more.

"I feel sorta bad though." Yuuri frowns. "I didn't help you with the shopping at all."

"That's alright." Victor grins mischievously. "Someone will have to carry these home."

The realization why Victor wanted him to come along so badly strikes Yuuri like lightning. He narrows his eyes. "Victor…"

Victor smiles, genuinely now, softly, the natural way that Yuuri loves so much. "Please? You're stronger than me and you have more stamina. You're the perfect grocery carrier."

This isn't the first time Yuuri has heard a variation of that argument. He sighs and shakes his head. "Okay, that's fine by me. But tell me if you want me to come along just because you need someone to carry the bags next time, alright?"

"Well, I also needed you because I treasure your company and I love you as a person and as my fiancé." Victor confesses and Yuuri knows that he's not just messing around or flattering him for the hell of it. Victor means his words, even if he's currently using them as an excuse. Yuuri smiles and gives him a brief hug.

"You make it so easy to forgive you." Yuuri smiles brightly. "Which is also why you'll be carrying the second heaviest bag."

Victor initially smiles back then quickly double takes as the meaning of Yuuri's words reaches him. "Yuuri." He winces. "You don't mean it, right?"

"Come on, Victor. It's just ten minutes. Less if we run." Yuuri mimics his tone with a victorious smirk. "And it's not _that_ heavy."

Victor bites his bottom lip and narrows his eyes. "I am beginning to see the issues with my strategy."

"Better late than never." Yuuri shakes his head.

They stare at each other for a brief moment before dissolving into laughter.

"We're so petty." Yuuri chuckles good-naturedly.

"Yeah." Victor agrees. "Maybe it's the weather."

"I don't know about you but it's _definitely_ the weather for me." Yuuri reminds him, deadpan, before flashing a sad smile.

"Yeah, sorry about this." Victor sighs. "We should have just stocked up before the weekend. My bad planning is at fault, I guess."

Making shopping lists was Yuuri's duty while Victor was responsible for making sure they always had a fair supply of everything his fiancé listed.

But Victor is still learning. "It's fine." Yuuri assures, taking Victor's empty hand into his own. "I mean, it's _really_ cold, but we'll survive. We've made it here, so we'll definitely make it back. Guess we just have to… grit our teeth and bear with it."

"Thanks, Yuuri." Victor offers him a genuine, warm smile and squeezes his hand in gratitude.

The corners of Yuuri's lips rise as he steps a little closer and leans in towards Victor's cheek. "I really want to kiss you right now." He confesses softly before pulling away with a grin and a light shade of red tinting his cheeks. "Let's get going so that I don't have to wait much longer."

"Your wish is my command." Victor replies with zeal, revitalized by the prospect of getting intimate with Yuuri.

They agreed to not kiss in public, preferring to keep the experience only to each other and away from the eyes of strangers. (The last thing they needed was another kiss replayed in slow motion on sports TV channels all around the globe).

Victor now hands Yuuri two canvas bags of food with a lighthearted smile and the latter weighs them in his hands.

Yuuri returns one of the bags to Victor's grasp with a smirk. "You're still carrying the second heaviest bag though."

"Damn it." Victor clicks his tongue in disappointment, having thought that Yuuri's desire to make out meant he was already off the hook.

"You tried." Yuuri pats him on the back with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go before it gets any colder."

Victor doesn't argue with this point, and they soon leave the store and begin the trek back home.

* * *

"Okay." Yuuri releases a deep sigh, setting the bags on the kitchen counter, and tearing off his hat and scarf. "I am _never_ doing that again."

"That makes both of us, then." Victor declares, still lightly panting as they head back to the entrance to lose their outerwear and boots.

Yuuri removes his coat and two of the three sweaters in record time and paces the corridor for a moment, adjusting to the temperature of the apartment and waiting for Victor to finish his own undressing.

"Sorry for this entire mess, Yuuri." Victor apologizes as soon as he joins him, softly placing his hands on his waist. "Hope you're not too mad?"

"I'm not mad." Yuuri assures with a smile, resting his own palms on Victor's hips. "A bit cold, and tired, yeah, but I think it'll be a fun memory to look back at soon."

"Okay. I'm glad you're so mature about it." Victor chuckles, his expression relaxing as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"No point being upset over something this small." Yuuri shrugs, removes his glasses and steps closer. "Besides, I still want to kiss you."

"You're more than welcome to." Victor smiles, dipping his face in Yuuri's direction.

Wasting no time, Yuuri presses his lips to Victor's, their eyes closing as they find that familiar, unique warmth of mutual closeness and give into it wholeheartedly. Yuuri takes the lead, capturing Victor's upper lip between his own, gently sucking on it and lightly nipping at it with his teeth, before their tongues come into play.

Slowly, Yuuri lets his hands slide from Victor's hips down to his back, soon crawling under his shirt.

Victor suddenly moans and breaks the kiss with a sudden flinch. "Cold."

"Hm?" Yuuri hums quietly, watching him with half-lidded eyes, his hands travelling further up Victor's exposed back.

Victor squirms under his touch and groans. "Yuuri. Hands. _Cold_."

"Oh, yeah, I know." He smiles all too innocently.

"Is this revenge?" Victor chuckles, tapping Yuuri's arm and watching as he finally pulls his freezing hands away from his body.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Yuuri opens his arms and shrugs with a blank expression.

"Oh yeah?" Victor smirks. "And how do you like _this_." He quickly reaches behind Yuuri and slides his hands into his boxer briefs so that his buttocks fit snugly into his own chilled hands.

Yuuri only laughs and wraps his arms around Victor's back. "I can't even feel that. Your cool hands are powerless against my cold butt."

"Damn it." Victor clicks his tongue for a second time that evening before releasing a brief laughter himself. "I stand defeated."

"Hey, at least you didn't freeze your butt off." Yuuri reminds him, only half-joking.

"Not sure if it helps, but I like your butt, regardless if it is frozen or room temperature." Victor assures softly, running his thumbs down the area where Yuuri's back begins to curve.

"I'm not sure if it helps either." Yuuri giggles. "But hey, thanks anyway."

Yuuri can hear Victor's smile and they remain in the embrace for some time, Victor lightly kneading the flesh of Yuuri's buttocks, and the latter taking pleasure in the treatment.

After a while, Victor stops and leans close to Yuuri's ear.

"If you _do_ want revenge though," he whispers slowly. "then you _could_ punish me."

"Victor, you're not a child." Yuuri sighs, shaking his head lightly.

"Exactly. I could use an _adult_ punishment." Yuuri can hear the grin in his words.

"An adult punishment, hmm?" Yuuri hums, gently pushing Victor until his back is pressed against the wall of the corridor. He presses his lips to the sensitive spot beneath Victor's ear, causing him to gasp blissfully, before rasping in the way that makes Victor's knees weak. "Perhaps I have an idea or two."

"Mm, wanna share?" Victor dares to ask, his voice betraying his arousal.

"How about…" Yuuri pronounces each word clearly, his tone emanating with seduction. "doing the dishes for two weeks?"

"That's not the sort of adult activity I had in mind." Victor pulls away and pouts.

"Sex isn't a _punishment_ for you, Victor." Yuuri all but laughs in his normal voice now.

"Exactly." Victor emphasizes the word as though it should have been obvious. "Get a hint."

"Then don't talk in code." Yuuri rolls his eyes before pulling Victor close again. "But we could do sex. Sex sounds nice."

"Doesn't it?" Victor smiles, drawing circles on Yuuri's hip with his index finger. "How about doing anything you want to me tonight?"

"That does sound hot." Yuuri admits with a light chuckle. "But without the 'punishment' part. Let's just do something sexy because we enjoy it, and not as some sort of dom-sub play."

"Deal." Victor smiles. "I much prefer sex with genuine emotions anyway."

"That makes both of us." Yuuri agrees.

Victor presses a kiss to his cheek before burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. Yuuri holds him close, feeling himself relax upon hearing Victor's even breathing and feeling his scent.

They take a moment to take each other's presence in with a simple, but tight and warm embrace. Both of them love sex, but they want to take the time to appreciate the quiet, seemingly uneventful moments featuring nothing but each other, nothing but the thought that they get to share this happy life, this unique connection with the person they love more than anyone else.

Victor and Yuuri love sex.

But they are also absolutely sure that there can be nothing better than a well-timed hug.

They enjoy erotic experiences as much as the next person.

But there's something indescribable about non-sexual affection that they treasure immensely. There's something just a little more intimate about it than sex is.

They want that unique feeling to stay forever.

* * *

When they close the door of the bedroom, their clothes are first to go.

They ponder for a while how much they should take off, but they finally agree to remove everything but their underwear. The room is more than warm enough and they both find something comforting about not being entirely nude – it leaves more to the imagination, especially in their not-yet-aroused state. When things heat up, they usually find it much more rewarding to remove the last pieces of clothing in their way.

They soon find themselves sitting on the edge of the bed, exchanging lazy kisses, Yuuri's hand resting on Victor's thigh, and the latter's arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist. They're slow, relaxed, undemanding, only slowly helping them warm up, sinking into intimacy and openness. Finally, they lose momentum, pull away a few centimeters, Yuuri's breath through his open mouth tickling Victor's lips, making him shiver with anticipation. Yuuri feels it and smiles lightly. He rests his forehead on Victor's and whispers: "Victor, can you go sit in _seiza_ in the middle of the bed?"

Victor nods with a smile and heads to his designated location. He's learned the _seiza_ during his stay in Hasetsu and they occasionally use the kneeling position during sex, so Victor is well-acquainted with it. He sits on his heels, rests his hands on his thighs and waits for Yuuri's next order with mild giddiness.

Yuuri watches his lap for a moment, blinks, then lifts his gaze to meet Victor's eyes. He then asks, casually, as though he's telling him to pass him the salt: "Do we have anything I could use to tie your hands?"

Victor smirks, rising his brows, impressed and clearly pleased with the thought alone. He replies, equally naturally: "How about a necktie?"

Yuuri ponders the suggestion then nods, heading for the dresser. He opens the second drawer from the top and stops. "Which one can we use?"

"Hmm, the leopard print one?" Victor thinks out loud, tilting his head to the side.

Yuuri takes the golden fabric with black circles and stares at it, his forehead wrinkling. "How come do you own something like this? Even I can tell it's in poor taste."

"It was a gift from Yurio." Victor shrugs.

"Yurio gave you a _present_?" Yuuri looks at him with wide eyes.

"I know, right?" Victor chuckles. "He did so begrudgingly, but yeah, it's a gift and from _Yurio_ of all people, so I didn't want to throw it away."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know how we'll use it instead." Yuuri laughs, closes the drawer and climbs the bed.

"Not like we'll ever tell him." Victor grins and purrs sweetly. "But enough about Yurio. How exactly do you plan to use that tie?"

Yuuri smirks and glances at the piece of fabric. "Put your hands behind your back."

Victor complies without another word, only watching his partner with half-lidded eyes that betray his excitement. Yuuri sits behind his back and ties the necktie around his wrists. "Not too tight?" he asks before he finishes the knot.

Victor wriggles his hands lightly. "Feels fine to me." He assures.

"Great." Yuuri exhales and secures the tie in place. "There."

He takes a moment to observe his handiwork, before remembering a matter he wanted to establish. "One more thing though."

"Yeah?" Victor cranes his neck to catch at least a glimpse of his fiancé as he speaks to him.

"Would you like to agree on a safe word?" Yuuri asks attentively.

Victor turns his head to face the front, away from Yuuri now but he can hear the smirk in his voice. "Are you planning something so intense that we'll need a safe word?"

"I don't know, probably not." Yuuri shrugs. "But you know, just in case."

"That's fair." Victor admits with a light nod. "How about… 'weather forecast'?"

Yuuri shudders. "God, don't remind me." He shakes his head. "But yeah, that'll work." Yuuri agrees, moving over to sit in front of Victor.

He takes in the sight – Victor kneeling with his arms bound behind his back, watching him with pure desire. Yuuri can almost feel the arousal surging in his blood stream, his heart already beating faster, harder. He swallows, licks his lips.

Yuuri could get used to this.

"Victor," he whispers, cupping his fiancé's cheek and mounting his lap. "Is this okay?"

"Perfectly okay." Victor confirms with a smile and they share a slower, longer kiss. "I'll tell you if anything feels wrong. For now, feel free to do _whatever_ you please."

"Alright." Yuuri smiles, and pulls himself just a little closer to Victor. Placing both of his palms on his partner's cheeks, he chuckles lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Victor echoes, his voice quiet but deliberate, tender. Yuuri closes the gap between them once more, gently embracing Victor's lips with his own. And for a moment, all they share is a chaste kiss – a declaration of happiness, a thank-you, a promise.

The kiss doesn't remain chaste for long. Yuuri runs his tongue over Victor's lips before capturing them with a little more force, more _need_. Victor easily yields to his touch, gives in to the change of pace, reciprocating the kiss as much as Yuuri allows him to. Yuuri quickly realizes how odd it feels not to have Victor's hands around him as they make out, how cool his own body feels. At the same time, he's well-aware that it's not about _him_ right now – it's about Victor. And since Victor's arms are bound, he'll have to take matters into his own hands.

He does so with pleasure.

Without breaking the kiss, Yuuri runs his hands down Victor's sides, running his thumbs down his abdomen. He proceeds to slide his open palms up his fiancé's stomach and chest, the shape and feel of his body known to him, yet still so satisfying to touch, to somehow claim as his own. His hands finally rest on his breast, his fingers finding Victor's nipples, hard from the cool air of the room. Yuuri pauses their heated kiss, strokes down the pink buds, flicks them to a quickening rhythm until he can feel Victor breathing harder against his lips, his chest willingly pressing itself into his hands.

 _Good._ Yuuri thinks with satisfaction. On some occasions, he finds it more difficult to arouse Victor, to please him from a more dominant position. He's relieved to know that today is not one of those days. With any luck, Victor will be wonderfully responsive.

He pulls away from Victor's lips, leaving him with a light frown until he plants his lips on his neck.

"Can I leave marks?" Yuuri whispers the question into his ear as clearly as he can, doing his best not to distort it with his own arousal. He doesn't recall any photoshoots in Victor's schedule in the next few days, but he'd rather be certain before he makes the make-up artists' life more difficult. (Victor himself loves hickeys to the point of casually asking for them when they're alone on some days.)

"Yeah." Victor breathes, audibly excited for the prospect.

Yuuri doesn't waste time in taking the flesh of Victor's neck into his mouth and closing his teeth over a small area. Victor shivers and releases a short, pleased cry immediately. Yuuri soon begins sucking on the tender skin, reveling in Victor's low, approving groans. He laps his way up to the taut area around his Adam's apple and feels Victor roll his shoulders. He quickly understands that this is the point where Victor would want to hold him, feel him even closer and gently guide him to his most sensitive spots with a careful hand pressed to the back of Yuuri's head. Fortunately, Victor's done that enough in the past for Yuuri to know the exact locations of those very spots. He was simply saving them for dessert.

He lays his hands on Victor's waist, bites into the spot near his ear, right under his jaw and simultaneously rolls his hips over Victor's crotch. The brief whimper Victor releases is most satisfying. Yuuri consciously scoots closer so that their genitals touch through the fabric of their briefs. He notices, with a certain sense of achievement, that neither of them are exactly limp, and rather, well on their way to full erections. Slowly, deliberately, he rubs himself against Victor, exhaling as pleasure rises in his abdomen, knowing very well that if affects Victor just as much.

Realizing he can't quite focus enough to continue leaving marks on Victor's neck, Yuuri instead rests his arms on Victor's shoulders and puts more effort into his grinding. He breathes deeply, wanting to calm himself as far as possible and place his attention on Victor, who's growing hotter, harder beneath him. Holding his breath for a moment, Yuuri hears the light moans spilling into Victor's exhales. A glance at Victor's tightly shut eyes and brow furrowed in focus are more than enough proof that Victor is enjoying himself, but only as far as Yuuri allows him. _Good._ He grinds down on him harder this time and feels Victor's body shiver, his head tilting back lightly with a quiet but shameless groan. _Very good._

Yuuri loves to remember why he enjoys a passive Victor so much.

He lowers one of his hands and slides it down Victor's cock through his briefs to which Victor moans in helpless approval. He's hard, as hard as Yuuri wants him. He hooks his fingers into the hem of Victor's briefs and tugs them down – not entirely, only enough to free the stiff member. Victor's breath shakes in anticipation and he releases a short, pleased whine when Yuuri finally runs his fingers from base to head in one carefully measured stroke. Just as he expects more, Yuuri lowers his hands and slides off of his lap, forcing Victor to open his eyes with a frown.

Yuuri's vision is blurry, but it's good enough to see the flush on Victor's cheeks, his slightly parted lips, the _need_ in his eyes. The need that he won't be fulfilling just yet.

Yuuri smirks.

He _loves_ playing with Victor.

He crawls around him on the bed and reaches for his glasses on the bedside table. Returning to his place, he can see Victor's expression clearly – confused, impatient, pleading.

Yuuri bites his lip and removes his own briefs, tossing them to the ground.

Victor licks his lips.

Yuuri isn't sure whether Victor knows what he's planning but he has a feeling he'll like it anyway.

Yuuri sits by the end of the bed. He closes his eyes, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and reaches to his own cock.

He can hear Victor's pleased hum as he begins to stroke himself.

He knows Victor likes to watch him do it, _especially_ when he's wearing glasses.

He knows Victor is already aroused physically – this is his opportunity to stimulate him mentally.

And Yuuri will seize it with pleasure.

He wraps his hand around his base firmly and lets it slide up his whole length with deliberate slowness, before brushing it back down. He continues this way, increasing the pace with each stroke, feeling his heart beating faster, his breath becoming more erratic. He cracks his eyes open to check how Victor is enjoying the show, only to find him flushed, his eyes pinned to him, every ounce of his attention on the motions of Yuuri's hand. Victor is smiling, fidgeting, as though settling into his sitting position, looking eager to watch Yuuri, eager to do _more_ than watch

Yuuri smirks, captures his gaze, and strokes himself harder, going as far as releasing a clear, wanton moan, if only to see Victor's reaction. Victor blissfully narrows his eyes and bites his lip as though he's the one receiving pleasure. Yuuri is somewhat embarrassed, but certainly not disappointed.

He closes his eyes once more and allows himself to lose himself to the sensation, changing up the speed of his strokes, making sure not to bring himself too close to the edge – only close enough to moan a little and satisfy Victor's voyeuristic fantasies.

"Yuuri," he finally begins, his voice breathy. "Can I?"

Yuuri opens his eyes to see Victor lowering his head and leaning closer with a desperate smile, framed by the red of his cheeks. It takes Yuuri a moment to break away from the daze he put himself into and realize that Victor must be asking for permission to fellate him. Yuuri wants to agree but… "No, not yet." He tells him instead.

Victor pouts in disappointment and sits back up.

Now that he gives him a longer look, Yuuri sees that Victor is aroused, very much so, in fact, his upright cock performing a brief twitch as Victor returns to his previous position. Yuuri smiles, letting go of himself and moving closer to Victor. He figures it's time to give Victor a little of what he wants so badly – his touch.

Yuuri wraps his hand around Victor's member and he immediately gasps, closing his eyes.

Victor really _is_ wonderfully responsive tonight.

It would be so easily to overstimulate him a little, Yuuri thinks unabashedly.

But it would be more satisfying to do the opposite, he concludes.

He knows which option he prefers.

Yuuri gives him one weak pump, before stroking up with nothing but the tips of his fingers. He slides his index finger over Victor's slit and revels in his quiet whimper, in the quiver of his body. At a far too slow pace, he pulls his foreskin over the head, only to lightly retract it again. Victor's rigid breath is music to his ears.

Soon, he sits back a little and leans in close, runs the flat of his tongue over the head, covering as large an area as he can while three of his fingers stroke around the base. Victor groans, raising his hips. He wants more than that. _Pity_ , Yuuri thinks and almost shrugs. He takes his cock in one hand and licks down its side, his thumb lightly running up and down the slit. Victor shivers and mewls, slowly trying to thrust into his hand. Yuuri makes sure that his attempt doesn't succeed. He can hear his, now constant, aroused gasps above his head.

He provides stimulation – enough to further excite Victor but nowhere near enough to satiate him. He's toying with him and loving every moment of it.

After a few more minutes of Yuuri's lips and tongue lapping here and there, his deft fingers running up and down Victor's cock, and Victor's unyielding wiggling of the hips, trying to get more friction between himself and Yuuri's skin, he finally huffs, exasperated. " _Yuuri_."

Yuuri looks up at him for the first time since he bent down and now sees just how red his face is, how unevenly he breathes, how his forehead is scrunched up in need and frustration and how his usually cool (now hot) blue eyes are practically begging him for mercy.

Yuuri is willing to spare him much more anticlimactic suffering, but he wants to do so in one specific way.

"Sorry." He chuckles and sees Victor reciprocate a light smile. He's happy to know that his teasing hasn't upset him. "Could you lay back?"

Victor glances behind him. "Not with my arms like this."

"Right." Yuuri remembers. "I'll untie you, okay? I trust you not to touch yourself."

"Yeah." Victor sighs, somewhat disappointed.

Yuuri thinks he'll miss the tie. As much as he loves Victor's touch, there's something amazingly hot about preventing him from doing virtually anything. He never imagined he would be into something like this, but then again, he's been realizing a plethora of surprising things since the day Victor arrived in Hasetsu. 'Light bondage' was just another thing to add to the list.

The necktie soon follows the path of Yuuri's briefs, which are then joined by Victor's own. Victor obeys Yuuri's will as he lays down, spreading his hands across the sheets – as far away from his genitals as he can get.

"Yeah." Yuuri breathes with a smile, running his hand up Victor's abdomen, then his chest, until finally he reaches his neck, cups his cheek, presses a kiss to his lips. When he pulls away, Victor is smiling at him. Yuuri smiles back and leaves a kiss on his forehead. There's something compelling about Victor being passive, something that makes Yuuri want to shower him with affection. Just for that brief moment, he allows himself to forget about their immense arousal.

Soon enough, he reaches for the bottle of lube resting on their bedside table. "Would you be up for this?" he waves the bottle, making sure Victor knows what he's talking about. There are nights where neither of them are in the mood for anal and they always prefer to ask before realizing it mid-preparation.

"Yes." Victor moans, his eyes bright with lust, seeming _very much in the mood indeed._

Yuuri smirks. He hoped for that answer.

"Open your legs." He instructs before heading for the closet, from which he brings back a cushion – a frequent addition to their sex life. Victor does as he's told, as well as raising his buttocks, allowing Yuuri to slip the cushion under him. It provides them with the perfect angle.

Although, Yuuri doesn't plan to fuck him tonight. Not with his cock, at least.

Coating his fingers with the liquid, Yuuri lays down between Victor's legs. "Ready?" he asks.

"More than ready." Victor replies and Yuuri has to roll his eyes a little with a chuckle. A simple 'yeah' would have sufficed.

He pushes two slick fingers into him, and hears a groan – a mix of pain and pleasure. "Easy." He comforts, stroking down Victor's thigh with his free hand.

Around the time when they first tried it, Victor said he didn't enjoy starting from just one finger. "Feels like having a pencil up your bum." He had nonchalantly explained. Yuuri always worries whether two fingers at once isn't too much, but Victor always manages to reassure him that he knows his body best after all.

It's true this time as well – once Yuuri wriggles his fingers inside him, Victor relaxes, allowing him more access and less strain on his hand. Yuuri uncurls and uncurls his fingers a few times and just this much is enough to make Victor shiver and moan lightly. Gloriously responsive. Yuuri is beginning to think that he enjoys Victor's reactions a little too much. Then again, he so rarely gets to see him melt in his hands so completely that he can't help but mentally celebrate the occasion.

He soon begins to stretch him, his fingers performing scissoring motions, opening him up, easing Yuuri's access further. Victor breathes heavily, spreading his legs wider, inviting Yuuri further, wanting still _more._ Yuuri plunges his fingers deep, to which Victor replies with an approving whine. He can just about feel his fiancé's prostate and gives it a few taps. Victor has to claw at the sheets, his hips rising from the bed, his voice high-pitched, trapped between clenched teeth, to somehow deal with the sudden amount of stimulation. Yuuri can't help thinking that he's extremely beautiful when he loses himself to pleasure like that, when he lets himself show that side of him. He can't see him from where he sits but he knows his hair is disheveled, his features tight with focus and anticipation and _so much_ stimulus, his lips parted, sweat beading on his flushed temples. He figures he must look even more stunning tonight.

Yuuri begins moving his fingers back and forth, the lube allowing him free movement, which Victor seems to enjoy to say the very least. He gasps a little harder, moans a little louder when Yuuri buries his digits up to the knuckles in him. Whenever Victor gets this aroused, he relishes every sensation inside him. Yuuri may be a tease sometimes, but he also loves giving him what he wants. He adds another finger inside and Victor welcomes it with a sway of the hips - a request to go deeper. Yuuri does. Victor's legs shake. The helpless moans from behind his lips reaching Yuuri with every tired exhale tell him one thing – he's had his fun for the night. It's time to indulge Victor. He's just about on the edge and Yuuri can tell that he won't be able to draw it out much longer.

So he concedes. He draws his hand back and pushes all three fingers back in with full force – aiming at just the right spot. Victor writhes on the bed, wringing his fingers into the sheets, pushing his head into the pillow, his voice an unintelligible mess of whimpers and what must be words begging for more. Yuuri gives him more, pulls the digits back only to slide them back in, Victor twitching around him, but still loose, still needing. Back and forth, back and forth, Yuuri puts his full force into bringing Victor close, closer, _closest_. Then finally, with the last well-timed thrust, Victor tightens, his flesh pulsing, his contents spilling on his abdomen in generous waves, his limbs stretched wide, taut with tension, his voice a hoarse scream.

His desperate expression in his climax is as gorgeous as Yuuri imagined.

Then, all comes apart, Victor falling back to the mattress, his entire body turning lax, ravaged, exhausted and so, _so_ satisfied.

He's still gasping loudly with his eyes closed when Yuuri crawls over to the head of the bed. He cracks his eyes open only when Yuuri places his hand on his cheek. "Yuuri." Victor greets him with a languid smile.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asks carefully, suddenly worried. "Was that too much?"

"No." Victor assures, a blissful grin on his lips. "That was… _ah._ "

He only sighs, the intense orgasm still fresh in his mind, still lingering in his body. " _Ah_ -mazing." Victor completes the word, to Yuuri's relief.

"Okay." Yuuri smiles. "Then I guess I'm quite good at this, huh?"

"I mean, just look at me." Victor chuckles and they both do – he's a mess of semen, more than Yuuri thought possible. "That's just… wow."

"Thanks." Yuuri presses a kiss to his lips. "I try my best."

"You really kept me waiting though." Victor laughs as he reaches for the tissues on the bedside table. "But it was totally worth it. So, thanks."

"You're welcome." Yuuri chuckles as Victor wipes himself clean.

"Now." He begins and turns to his stomach, resting his head on Yuuri's thigh, gazing straight at his member. "Shall I take care of you?"

Yuuri smiles, embarrassed, only now realizing just how aroused he became while getting Victor off. Victor runs his index finger down his slit, spreading the mist of precome around the head, making Yuuri's entire body shiver. "Yeah."

"Alright." Victor purrs. "Your turn for the _seiza_."

Yuuri kneels properly, and Victor wastes no time in taking him into his mouth. Yuuri knows that Victor can be quite a tease himself but it soon becomes clear that that's not what he's going for tonight. Rather, he chooses the option Yuuri previously rejected – overstimulation.

He pulls back only to bob back down, taking Yuuri as far into his throat as he can go without choking, his hand stroking up and down the shaft near his base, making up for the parts of his flesh that don't quite fit. And then, of course, Victor's sucking – the practice that creates so many lewd noises, that brings Yuuri so much pleasure.

Engulfed in the heat, feeling the silkiness of Victor's wet tongue, the quick passing from his mouth to his throat and back – Yuuri gets to the edge faster than he expected.

When Victor gains speed, Yuuri finds himself close, _so close_. He pats his fiancé's shoulder. "Victor." He gasps. Victor understands.

He pulls away, instead employing his hands, stroking him firmly and quickly, Yuuri gasping, his mind reeling from the sensation, from the immense heat in his abdomen, until finally he digs his nails into Victor's shoulder and climaxes, so suddenly he doesn't even have time to scream. He holds his breath, emptying himself on the sheets, his body quivering, his mind gone somewhere far away in his bliss.

When he returns to the present, a few gloriously long seconds later, he remembers that's Victor's specialty – quick and hot - the largest amount of pleasure in the shortest span of time possible. Yuuri can't deny his clear skill.

"Was that okay?" Victor asks, unnecessarily humble, knowing very well how good he is.

"That was great." Yuuri smiles anyway. Victor deserves the praise.

"Great." Victor grins back.

They collapse onto the bed and crawl under the covers, all the while exchanging smiles and kisses, both still over the moon in their post-climactic satiation. They soon cuddle up close and turn out the lights. Victor wants Yuuri to be the big spoon tonight and the latter gladly complies.

Both of them are too tired to discuss the events of the day, but they both understand the feeling that hangs in the air, the thing that doesn't need to be spoken – they are happy.

They are happy to share intimate experiences with one another, to please the other, they are happy to cuddle, kiss, to simply be close, they are happy to be together for better or for worse, to live together, to love each other.

They are happy.

They love to be reminded of this simple truth.

* * *

Yuuri doesn't know what hour it is when Victor slips out of his embrace, but he has a feeling that it's still night.

Opening his eyes, he notices the darkness, his suspicions confirmed. He glances at the alarm clock and makes out that it's a little over half past 1 am. Victor is taking slow steps towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asks, sitting up.

"Oh." Victor jumps in surprise. "God, you scared me."

"Sorry." Yuuri apologizes quickly. "But where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." Victor confesses, rubbing the back of his neck, as though embarrassed. "We never ate dinner so I'm sort of… starving. I want to go heat up some instant borscht, at least."

"Can I eat with you?" Yuuri asks, now realizing how empty his own stomach feels.

For a moment, they stand still, eyeing each other in the darkness - thinking that responsible figure skaters didn't eat dinner in the middle of the night, didn't disrupt their diets and eating habits so badly - wondering whether they should point it out to the other.

Then again, they aren't responsible figure skaters. "Yeah, come." Victor reaches his hand out to him and Yuuri knows he's smiling.

Yuuri leaves the bed and takes his palm in his own. It's warm.

He intertwines their fingers as they head down the corridor to the kitchen.

It's warm.

He soon drinks borscht, freshly poured out of its juice-like box and fresh out of the microwave, eating the heated pastries between sips, creating a comforting, filling meal.

It's warm.

He closes his eyes as Victor wraps his arms around his waist from behind once he's finished doing the dishes. He leans into his touch.

It's all so warm.

"I love you." He tells Victor softly.

"I love you, too." Victor replies with feeling, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Yuuri couldn't care less that it's over twenty degrees below zero outside.

He's reassured of the one simple truth:

As long as he's with Victor, he'll never be cold.

The warm metal around their ring fingers is a promise, one Yuuri looks forward to fulfilling for many reasons. Right now, he thinks of one:

Thanks to it, there's a chance that he will never ever have to feel cold again.

And, just like many other things, that thought too, is _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, I'm sappy, I know. :')
> 
> I still don't feel all that confident writing smut, so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback you could provide me with on this matter. ^^ I also love reading your thoughts and feels on the story, so feel free to share them in the comments! Your opinions mean the world to me and they're a great source of motivation, so I'd love to hear (well, read) them! :D
> 
> In any case, thanks for much for reading and I hope you have a great week! ^^


End file.
